Blown Fuse
by Blood For Nothing
Summary: When a stranger is found in cyborgs car that has incredible powers and is added as a titan, will cyborg face the facts that he's got feelings for her? there is also a little BBxRae and RobxStar so if you don't like those pairings don't read this
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own teen titans! Now that that's out you cannot sue me! Mwhahaha! em... Onward.

Chapter 1

It was raining terribly outside as thunder crashed and lightning bolts streaked the sky. Cyborg, as usual, went outside to the garage to polish his car like he does every single day. "Be right back yall, I'm goin' to give T-car some shine!"

Robin shrugged and Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Geez Cyborg you act as though it was covered in mud." Raven didn't seem to notice as she continued to sip her Herbal Tea. Not that she didn't notice, more like she didn't care. Starfire continued making her famous Tameranian Pudding in the kitchen, "Cyborg, your pudding will be ready when you get back, friend!"

Suddenly they all heard a very loud, girlish-like scream coming from the garage. Cyborgs voice, muffled from behind the garage door, was yelling. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY PRECIOUS BABY!"

They all quickly rushed to the garage to see what was going on. Cyborg seemed to be yelling at a sleeping figure that was laying in the back seat. "GET OUT!" But his screaming came to no avail and Robin patted him on the shoulder. "Chill, Cy."

Starfire approached the unknown creature with extreme caution, gently shaking it awake. It seemed to stir as it arose and chucked a suit case out of the car onto the ground before stepping out. The thing was human and it yawned as it stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes.

She had long, electric blue hair with yellow streaks that went down to her knees and complemented her bright yellow eyes which were surrounded by thick, black eyeliner. She had on a shirt that stopped right below the bust line like Starfire's. The main body of the shirt was neon yellow with a blue lightning bolt in the center. The left sleeve was long and covered her arm completely as well as her hand and it was as blue as a natural gas lit flame. Stars dotted the sleeve in no specific pattern or size, and the other sleeve was a short sleeve also blue. She was wearing a pair of yellow leather pants with a blue belt and a belt buckle the shape of a lightning bolt much like the one on her shirt.

"Who... are you?" Robin asked never seeing someone dressed so much like them. "I'm Volt, somebody told me you guys would probably take in a rogue hero like me? I mean, I heard about the Terra girl and I understand if you don't want to." She said looking down at the ground as her blue eye brows seemed to form a hopeless shape.

Robin smiled softly. "Lets see what you can do." They all walked outside, it had stopped raining and the sun was out. She flew up into the air and lifted up a rock with a ray of electricity her eyes glowed a blinding yellow, as she threw it into the water and shot the water that was displaced by the rock with another shock of electricity. The water formed into small water electric spheres and flew up, and like target missiles they shot a whole flock of geese out of the sky in which quickly exploded into spinning fireworks. The whole team oohed and ahhed. Robin nodded "You are Titan material."

Cyborg had been silent since the T-car encounter. He was too busy examining what might become his new team mate, and suddenly he deeply regretted yelling at Volt. It was like someone just punched him in the gut.

After all the titans went inside Cyborg walked up slowly and put his heavy metal hand on Volt's shoulder. "Listen I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier, I over reacted." She nodded in an understanding way. "Don't worry about it, if I found some strange person in my car I'd yell too." He smiled at her cute remark. But her remark wasn't the only thing he thought was cute about her.

They all went inside and introduced themselves. Starfire seemed to dance about in glee. "YAY! I have new friend to go to the mall of shopping with. I am so excited I shall go start making plans now!" On her way to the kitchen beast boy stuck out his foot and she tripped. He started cracking up, making it hard for him to look innocent. She cursed in her on language. Volt sighed "Language starfire" Starfire giggled. "Oh sor- wait you understand my native Tameranian, friend Volt?" Volt nodded. "My mom was tameranian. But since my father was Thor he didn't see much sense of me speaking it. So I've been speaking English all my life."

Suddenly they heard some clanging and a very loud "MEOW!" Volt rolled her eyes and went back to the garage. "STATIC! Get out of that trash can!" She dragged her cat into the building. and put it on the floor. "That's my cat, Static." At first the cat seemed to protest as to being dragged away from that juicy mouse she was chasing. But then, she saw beast boy and sniffed his clothes. He smelled like... like an animal.

Static was a blue cat with yellow paws. It also had a yellow ring around it's right eye and the tip of it's tail and chest were yellow.

Beast boy looked at it rubbing up against his leg. He changed into a cat him self and batted his green paws at the cat's nose. Static, quickly responding began to rub up against the side of BB and he smiled transforming back into his "Human-ish" form.

The cat looked confused and a little sad her cat friend disappeared. Volt giggled and picked the cat up. "Listen if she starts to annoy any of you guys just kick her in the side, she'll get the message, but... um, Cyborg and Robin try not to internally injure her." Robin looked down at his metal toed combat boots and understood as he looked up and smiled at her.

Starfire felt a twinge of jealousy before she relaxed, Realizing it was only a friendly smile, right?

Raven held out her hands to Volt, signifying she wanted to hold Static. "May I?" Raven said in her regular monotonous tone. Everyone was a little shocked, usually raven wasn't all that interactive. "Sure," Volt said as she handed the kitty to Raven. She rubbed Static's tummy and it wriggled in her arms trying to get comfortable and purred. The empath smiled, she liked cats, they were so solitary, quiet, and loyal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I know something you probably already know! I don't own teen titans BIG surprise!

Chapter 2

It was already late at night in the titan tower as Volt looked to Robin. "Well I guess I have to go, I should have figured that you didn't need an addition." She forced a smile and turned to her suit case where a Titan communicator lay. She screamed and jumped in the air hugging the nearest person which just so happened to be Cyborg.

Volt opened her eyes and dropped from Cyborgs neck. (He was much taller than she was, she had to jump up and down to come to eye level with him.) Cy blushed and shook her hand. "Welcome to the team Vo." She smiled at her new given nick name and shook his hand which he pulled into a hug. His cold metal body made her shiver as it brushed her skin.

She moved into Terra's room and nobody seemed to mind. She quickly painted it black with blue and yellow polka dots. Quickly unloading her blue and yellow sheets and a soft looking teddy bear with a missing eye. Her room looked basic with a bed, vanity,TV sitting on a strong blue wooded table, (A game system sitting on a shelf beneath it of course.) and a yellow bean bag.

Volt went down stairs, Static at her heels, and sat next to Robin and Cyborg. Robin, for once, was beating Cyborg. The only reason was he kept stealing glances at the new Titan and some how he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Finally the round was over and Robin dropped the controller in disbelief. He jumped up and ran around the room. "I WON! I WON!" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "You just got lucky." Robin sat back down and glared at him. "I did not get luck-," He smirked not missing a chance to hit Cyborg where it hurts. "Your right Cyborg it was luck, because if you hadn't been checking Volt out, the out come probably would've been different." Cyborg looked at him barley being able to hide the truth.

"I wasn't checking Volt out!" He said hoping the shakiness wouldn't reveal itself.

Raven put down the book she was reading to pet Static who had leaped into her lap. "Oh please Cy, it's written all over your face." She said, not even looking up.

His face was cold and blank as he heard Volt giggling uncontrollably. He watched Raven arise taking the cat to her room, most likely to meditate. Beast Boy laughed and shook his head as he walked away from the blank Cyborg. "Be back soon everyone. I'm going to get some Chinese for dinner!" And with that announcement he shoved on a toothy grin and flew out the window in the form of a large owl. Starfire stretched and went up to her room to take a nap and robin went back to working on his new weapon.

Volt curled up in a ball on the other side of the couch and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. Cyborg watched her, puzzled. She had room to stretch out and yet curled up into a shy ball and slept so quietly, never moving. He took his chances at being slapped in the face and unfurled her body. He looked at her, so beautiful with the best curves and tannish fair skin.

She opened her eyes half way. They seemed to be glistening in a half awake state as she smiled at him turning over and rolling back up. He felt a pang to his heart. 'Did she just smile at me?' He thought to himself.

Beast Boy returned with the Chinese which slowly brought everyone to the kitchen table. It was so late at night everyone had changed into their pajamas.

Robin was wearing a muscle shirt and a pair red, green, and yellow plaid flannel PJ pants. His mask was still on. (Volt was beginning to think he was hiding something.)

Starfire was wearing a pair of silk purple pajama pants and a large pink T-shirt. Her hair up in a ponytail.

Raven had a large black sweater like thing, and black silk pajama pants. She looked very different without make-up.

Beast Boy was wearing a green pair of plaid flannel pants and a green muscle shirt. Which seemed to drape on him from his lack of muscle.

Cyborg was wearing a pair of Sky blue pajama pants but no shirt. But like he needed one, right?

Volt was wearing a pair of Blue extremely short shorts that rode low on her hips, and a yellow shirt much like the one she was wearing earlier except all one color and no uneven short sleeves. She liked to touch as much of the soft bed sheet as she could, Volt never dressed like this for attention.

The guys seemed to drop their jaws but she ignored them. She hated when men ogled at her and she had a flash back.

(Flash back)

They were out of milk AGAIN as she shut the fridge door and grabbed her car keys. She slipped on her flip flops and drove to the store forgetting she had sleeping attire on. She stood in the express lane next to a 30 year old man who was staring at her chest and the 40 year old cashier was doing the same. She took the milk after she paid for it and ran.

(end flash back)

She shook her head crossing her arms over her chest, blocking it from view. Cyborg quickly looked away, getting the message.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You should know that I don't own teen titans.

Chapter 3

They ate chinese intently and Volt sat next to Beast Boy and couldn't bring herself to eat the egg drop soup she ordered. Or the Mongolian beef or any animal product.

Beast Boy looked at her, confused, before finally figuring it out. "Go ahead Volt it doesn't offend me

I understand how you can eat brutally murdered animals soaked in there own blood and guts while their organs are roasted still inside their own body and then battered and frie-"

"Knock it off beast boy your making her feel bad." Robin said as he ate his rice.

Beast boy looked at her face, it had gone pale as she stared at the package of mongolian beef. 'I just ordered this cow to his death sentence, because I felt hungry.' She thought.

"If you didn't order it someone else would've, it would still be dead. It's not your fault." Raven said as she poked at her noodles with her spoon.

Volt looked at her. "How did you...?" Raven smiled and shook her head. "I can read minds, I thought someone told you already."

"Oh and, beast boy stay out of my room and quit stealing my eyeliner. Robin if you ever turn on that X-ray vision in your mask again I will kill you. Cyborg quit staring at Volt's Hind end and make a move. And Starfire everyone knows that you don't only listen to pop, Marilyn Manson is a good singer, don't be ashamed." Raven picked up her book and went up stairs, everyone at the table was pale except for Volt.

"So I guess having an empath for a friend isn't all it's cracked up to be?" Volt said laughing nervously as they all nodded their heads blankly.

Beast boy got up to wash his face Cyborg quickly following after, he was just to nervous to be around volt any more, he might say something stupid.

Robin gulped as he adjusted his mask and went upstairs. Starfire ran upstairs to cuddle with her stuffed animals and hope nobody thought different of the what seemed happy alien.

Volt glanced at her digital clock. It read "3:24 AM" and she groaned getting up. She couldn't hold back her curiosity as she walked to Robins room.

She carefully tiptoed to his bedside and removed his mask and she put it over her eyes as it took shape of her face. she looked around and everything looked so different. It pointed out heat and it could see through walls and tactics of how to get past things quickly appeared on screen.

She had played with it for hours jumping around and scouting things out with the mask.

Volt returned to his room looking side to side to make sure no one had been following her and watching her as she lowered the mask onto his face to see to beautiful shining blue eyes look back up at her. She nearly screamed out of surprise and dropped the mask back onto his eyes.

"What were you doing with my mask?" He said in an assertive whisper grabbing volts wrist in case she tried to run away. "I...I...I was just curious to see what stuff looked like through your eyes ever since Raven mentioned you had X-ray vision a the dinner table. I had always wanted to know what color your eyes were from the moment I saw you."

He eyed her before loosening his grip. "Please don't do that again, I feel uncomfortable with my mask off, like I'm missing something." He said smiling understandingly. She nodded but felt as though she had lost Robins trust. "I'm so sorry Robin I will never touch you again." Volt said trying to regain what she had lost.

"It's okay Volt I still trust you, I know how curiosity can get he best of us." He said putting his hand on her shoulder, I guess the tone of her voice had given away what she was aiming for.

She went back to bed and slept peacefully until Beast Boy and Static both woke her up. Their horrible serenade of meows had forced her out of a light sleep. She knocked them off the bed and stretched. Going down stairs to play video games she looked at her wrists and put them down as the horrid images came rushing back. She shook it off but not very well as she tumbled down the stairs and got up grabbing her head.

She assured everyone she was fine when they went to check on her. But Cyborg wasn't buying it and after consulting Robin about it, apparently he wasn't either.

"There is something in her past. I just know it, I can feel her heart pounding when everybody else talks about theirs." Cyborg nodded in agreement to robins remark. He needed to talk to Volt, and now would probably be the best time.

He went to the roof to see Volt with a news paper she tossed to the side gingerly. It seemed to be old and the rain that was falling from the sky slowly seemed to disintegrate the edges. He sat down next to her. Scratching his head he blurted trying to be straight forward but stumbling over words. "Tell me about your past, before you became Titan... who were you?"

He could hear volt take a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For about 3 seconds I thought I owned teen titans that's before large law suits started popping up at my door, now I'm pretty sure I don't own teen titans

Chapter 4

She looked at her hands. "The name was Ramm Yorshi" Volt said shifting uncomfortably. "I had been struck with lightning about three years ago." She looked over at the news paper which caught his attention the headline said:

LOCAL GIRL STRUCK BY LIGHTNING OF OVER A MILLION VOLTS AND SURVIVED

"It was a dark night when they picked me up off that field unconscious, but the mayor of the town decided he could put me to better use than just returning me home." She shot three bolts of lightning out onto the lake. Just to watch them come crashing down into the merciless depths of the ocean.

"I had awoken to find my self connected to a machine, thick metal shackles had been locked too tightly to my wrists and ankles." The wind blew and the next page of the news paper was exposed, the headline seemed to be emotionless:

MAYOR HAS DECIDED TO USE VOLTAGE GIRL TO POWER THE CITY

Beneath the headline was a photo of her laying down on a white table with the chains pulling her into a spread eagle position. She was wearing what looked like a white bikini with sensors and buttons all over it, and a white bandanna was wrapped around her mouth for the obvious reason to keep her quiet.

"The shackles would heat up as the machine was left on and burned my wrists and ankles, as I lay there, hopeless. Those buttons on that suit would make me do what ever they wanted me to and that included staying still and never moving." She was holding back the tears as the flashbacks seemed to increase. "That machine would suck every last drop of life and voltage that ran through my body, and that pain was unbearable they made me do it for three years straight, My muscles almost were impossible to use again."

She remained quiet for a minute.

"I managed to escape when the suit had a dead battery and flew here with my suit case, and slept in your car, I was afraid you weren't going to take another titan. I have no where else to go."

She kicked up the gravel while vigorously wiping away tears. Volt hated to let people see her cry.

Cyborg couldn't bare it, he had to hug her. He put his robotic finger beneath her chin and turned her head towards him. "What happened back then makes up the person who sits beside me right now, and trust me, I've never felt friendship this strongly from another person." He embraced her and ran his fingers through her hair.

Volt smiled through her tears, she actually felt that someone cared as she gripped his metallic body.

Meanwhile in Cyborgs body his nerve ending sensors were going wild, he hardly ever got hugs and never by someone he had feelings for. And for the first time his life he got the warm tingly feeling running through his veins.

He, now more than ever, wanted to know this girl a little bit more and maybe they could have more than just a friendship.

He wiped her tears and backed away. "Thank You" They both said at the same time.

She was sick of this mushy stuff as she floated into the air and sat on a cloud. She sank right through and fell into the water that surrounded the island before flying out and landing on the roof drenched.

Cyborg landed on the floor laughing, as her dripping blue hair made a puddle on the ground beneath her. Volt had an angry, "I meant to do that" expression on her face as she bursted out laughing as well.

He handed her a towel and she dried off entering the house to go change.

Robin looked at the pair, they were both laughing and Volt seemed to be soaking wet as he shook his head. "Do I want to know?"

Cyborg shook his head still chuckling as he replayed the look on her face when she fell through that cloud.

After changing into her regular attire Volt decided it was her turn to show the boys who the master of fighting was.

She picked up the game controller and from there on out nobody could beat her, not even Cyborg. He was inches away from killing her when her sneak attacks would put him away for good and when robin had tried to pull out her controller cord she electrocuted him and that was then end of any cheating tactics.

She laughed as she laid the controller down. "Had enough yet, girls?" Beast boy turned into a raging dog and barked at her, he hated losing. She smiled "You know what every raging dog hates?" Beast boy looked at her tilting his head sideways. She electrocuted his collar and his hair stuck up. "Training collars." he sighed as he turned back to his green self.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: wow you know, I don't own teen titans I didn't own them four chapters ago I don't own them now

Chapter 5

Volt was yanked out of bed by Starfire "Wake up friend Volt trouble is in the city!"

She got up and pulled on her boots because she fell asleep in her fighting clothes. Starfire picked up robin and they flew out the window as raven followed behind as well as beast boy in hawk form. Volt picked up Cyborg and they headed for the city.

It was Slade as usual as lava was where the ground once was. Volt dropped cyborg by slade quickly blasting him. Slade swatted him away like an annoying fly on a hot summer day. Robin kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground before grabbing robins foot and slamming him into a building.

Raven threw slade to the ground telekinetically but it back fired and he sent her flying onto the roof of a car. Starfire thrashed at him with her star bolts but every single on he knocked away with his staff and when she used her eye beams the gleam on the staff reflected it leaving her on the top of the building nearly passed out.

Slade spotted Volt and he threw his staff at her which had now sprouted blades. Cyborg jumped in front of her and one of the blades had hit his head which caused him to fall down bleeding his eyes closed, he was knocked out.

He laughed dusting off his hands but Volt snuck up behind him and put her fingers to his temples, forcing electricity into his skull. His mask popped off as he fell to the floor, she continued electrocuting him till he was passed out cold.

He managed to summon enough strength to disappear when she wasn't looking but she didn't care. All the lava was gone and she ran over to Cyborg and hugged him tightly crying, his body was over heated and it was like hugging a sword that had just come out of the black smith's oven.

Her arms were burning and skin was disintegrating but she didn't care. Cyborg pulled the blade out of his head and put his bloody robotic hand on her waist. "I'm fine Ramm. I swear." His voice was in a whisper and fading fast.

She picked him up and flew him back to the T-tower personally operating all the machines Cyborg had made and controlled himself.

Volt opened up his chest with a screwdriver. There was no way to see directly into him unless you sat on him... and that's just what she did. She made many repairs soldering wires back together and changing everything and putting in new ones.

It was about three hours later when she finished and screwed his chest plate back on. Cyborg looked at her and laughed sitting up and putting her on the floor before stretching.

"I didn't know you could repair things, let alone me. I'm the most complicated piece of machinery this world's got to offer." She smiled "It's a talent I've got, I guess."

Volt went back to bed but woke up in the middle of the night and walked to Cyborgs room. She felt alone and she couldn't sleep. The voltage girl placed the plush bunny on his side table and slept next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and opened his eyes half way 'This isn't fluffy' he thought and smiled pulling her closer 'this is much better' and he fell asleep with a girl in his arms.

The next morning she woke up to find her self curled in a ball and Cyborg wrapped around her in the same position. The moment she moved Cyborg let out a large yawn and released her from his grid lock grasp.

She got out of bed and went down stairs to eat breakfast as she looked down at the heart shaped tofu pancake that landed on her plate. Volt looked up. "All right who came in to check on us this morning?" Robin pointed to beast boy who pointed to raven who pointed to starfire who pointed to... ect. ect.

Cyborg walked into the kitchen and looked at Volts plate. "Aw hell no."

Volt giggled as she ate her tofu pancake with straw berry syrup.

Cyborg looked at Volt, how could he resist the smile as he laughed too, did she feel the same way? Never had he wanted something so bad in his entire life. Not even when he waited at midnight in line for Halo 2 to come out he had to face something. He was in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is stupid for the love of pete... I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

Chapter 6

"Couldn't you just lose once? This is like the millionth time you beat me." Beast boy said as he threw down the controller. He lost... again. "Actually it's only been the 9,673rd time but whose counting?" He handed the controller grumpily over to Cyborg ignoring the smug remark.

They were playing Teen Titans the Game and Volt was kicking ass even though she had never played this game before.

They both picked their own character and were poised for a large battle ahead of them. Cyborg watched the screen intently as his character was getting torn to pieces but not with out a fight. He kicked and punched as Volt was ripping out wires and cords. Cyborg picked her up by the throat and threw her up against the wall. She rolled beneath him and got him into a head lock from behind. he grabbed her arms and slammed her onto the ground breaking her back. About three seconds later she got up and shot electricity at his open chest plate but it was too late, 97 pounds of muscle was quickly crushed by 200 pounds of metal.

Just then the timer went off and Cyborg had won. He dropped the controller in disbelief.

"I won? BOOYAH! I WON! I'VE BEATEN THE ALL AROUND QUEEN!" He ran around like an idiot hugging things ranging from lamps and vases to Beast Boy and Robin. In fact he hugged anything living he could get a hold of and to Static, he showed no mercy.

In the spur of the moment he kissed his very enemy... Volt. What intended to be a peck on the lips was quickly mixed into something different. She opened her mouth just enough in which he took his chance and let his tongue slide in.

You couldn't see the tussle that was going on inside their mouths but it was defiantly evident in their expressions as he stopped leaning over her and pulled her up into the standing position pulling her closer and running his fingers through her amazingly long hair.

Robin looked at Starfire who was looking at the couple standing in the middle of the room. Her longing eyes pried for an experience like that.

He sighed, it was a spontaneous day why fight it? He walked up to Starfire as he held both her hands in his. "Starfire I've been longing to tell you this ever since I've felt this way. I..." Come on Robin don't stop now, he told himself. "I..." Come on Robin you can do this, you know she wants to know this. "I love you." He kissed her before she could respond. He was prepared to get slapped or pushed away.

She kissed him passionately and pulled away her eyes watering. "I love you too Robin."

Raven came down the stairs in disgust. "Oh great, what is this, make out house?" Beast Boy grinned and grabbed raven giving her a kiss and after a couple of minutes she stopped fighting with Beast Boy. Trying so hard to ignore the sensation that she actually liked Beast Boys green tongue in her mouth.

After about ten minutes or so the couples started to pull away. Volt was relieved, Starfire was delighted, and Raven... Well, Raven was confused.

Cyborg looked at volt. She smiled as he hugged her and picked her up off her feet before putting her down again.

Who would've guessed that it actually had a happy ending... not me.


End file.
